Sagal Delase
Sagal Delase A drow born to a family of hunters, Sagal Delase would one day leave his home in search of glory. Despite not having a formal education, Sagal was taught many things. The most important lessons to him were those of the anatomy of humanoid races, the basic history of Nerius and Trepheon, and the family history that led up to the eventual banishment of Sagal's ancestors. Appearance Sagal is relatively muscular for a drow. Out of necessity due to his profession, he has gained such a physique and makes the most of it by training with his equipment, the most notable being his mace. When in a civilized village or kingdom, Sagal typically wears a black gambeson with a turtleneck along with a pair of padded pants and hiking boots. Family History "I've been told this a lot by my grandmother, how a necromancer's abuse of power on their own people caused the banishment of my ancestors. I won't repeat this history, my fate will make my family respected again." Back in the homeland of the drows, the ancestors of Sagal were known to work as undertakers. They provided funeral services, proper burials, and at one point even offered the bodies of the deceased to be embalmed, should the family of the loved one request and pay for it. The community respected the work of the family and at times even prayed for the safety of the family of undertakers, so they could be cared for in the afterlife as they had cared for the deceased of the community. However, rumors spawned of foul practices of magic on the undead and suspicion grew on the family of undertakers. Not many wanted to believe it but soon the entire community knew the harsh truth. A witness said that a cloaked figure walking out of the family's home, heading the site of a recent burial. They added that when the figure got there their arms rose and with it the corpse did too. However, the body shook and fell back into the ground, which made the figure shake its head. The witness ended their statement by telling the community that the figure reburied the body and returned back to the home of the undertakers. The community heard enough and called for the family to give out the culprit, but the family was silent and confused. The people felt betrayed by their silence and soon called for the punishment of the entire family of undertakers, should the single wrongdoer not be outed as the one who reanimated the body. Still, there was silence, the family had no clue as to which of them could have been a necromancer and due to their continued silence, were banished from the community. Following the banishment of the family, the community's leaders got involved in dealing with the family so they could never return. The family was stripped of their belongings, tied together, and forced onto a boat heading to the open sea. What happened to them, the community didn't know but luck allowed the family to survive by the skin of their teeth. When so many days passed, rain and thunder filled the sky. The family's thirst was quenched from the rainwater but their stomachs remained empty. "Maybe the Spirits feel pity for us, the innocent.", was a thought some the family had. When the waves stopped and the clouds parted, a passing ship in the path of the drows stopped to take the family with them. The family was questioned, held to pay for the rescue and the trip to the ship's destination, and were then allowed to eat. The family used their quick thinking to create a believable lie by using half-truths to their advantage but left out unwanted details, like the reason for their banishment. For some time the family thought they were safe until they were made to work harsh jobs on the ship. However, the work wasn't the danger but rather the further questioning and fear that maybe there was a mancer among them. After what seemed to be an eternity, the family arrived on the port of the Western Kingdom. Before they could be let off of the ship, the ship's crew reminded the family of their unpaid debt. When time passed and the family repaid their debt, they had learned of the various laws and Reaction to Family History "Grandmother, what makes you so attached to this story? Perhaps you miss home, our true home. Your age hasn't favored your memory, you keep telling me our family history... I-I know, you just told me that story... Here we go again." -Sagal after hearing the story of the banishment of his ancestors from their homeland.